One-shots SpUk UkSpa
by AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: Serie de one-shots independientes centrados en la ship Uk x España y/o España x Uk. Advertencias: Como estas historias abordan temáticas varias puede que algunos toquen temas algo más delicados como violencia, muerte, escenas de contenido sexual, etc.
1. Sentimientos encontrados

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

 _ **Advertencias: Violencia y demás.**_

Si había algo que el capitán Kirkland detestaba por encima de todas las cosas era perder. Y eso que empezó así, siendo un perdedor, pero el día en el que saboreó por primera vez el dulce sabor de la victoria decidió que no volvería a perder. Pero perdió, y perdía varias veces sobre todo contra el capitán Fernández, el bastardo que dirigía un pequeño galeón español.

No importaba las veces que se enfrentaran. Casi era como una rutina: cañonazos por un lado, abordajes por el otro. Pero el resultado nunca era esclarecedor porque unas veces ganaba uno y otras el otro. Eso le jodía a Arthur con todo su ser pero a Antonio, así se llamaba el bastardo, parecía que no le afectaba tanto. Por lo que Arthur, después de pensar a conciencia en el asunto en cuestión, decidió que su próximo enfrentamiento sería diferente.

 _Quería derrotarle, destrozarle entero y por completo._

Muchos enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos eran fruto de las provocaciones del pirata inglés y esa vez no fue diferente. Estaba ansioso, mucho más que otras veces.

Después de unas interminables horas de enfrentamientos, Arthur consiguió capturar al capitán del otro bando. Le llevó inconsciente con ayuda de un par de hombres a la bodega del barco donde le amordazaron y ataron de pies y manos. Despidió a sus subordinados sin agradecerles la ayuda y se concentró en su presa que para su desgracia, todavía tardaría un rato en volver a la realidad por culpa del golpe en la cabeza.

Arthur se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

 _Estaba bien lo que iba a hacer._

 _¡Claro que no estaba bien! ¡Por eso lo hacía!_

 _Pero… tal vez era caer demasiado bajo, ser demasiado cruel._

Antonio despertó aturdido y Arthur interrumpió su debate mental para mirar desafiante a su adversario. Le quitó la mordaza para que pudiera hablar.

\- Qué débil eres Antonio. Otra vez a merced del Imperio Británico.

\- Lo que vayas a hacerme hazlo rápido. Odio tragarme tus charlas estúpidas.

\- Esa lengua _dear_ , no me obligues a cortártela.

\- Atrévete – desafió el español.

\- Prefiero utilizar otros métodos. Esta vez te garantizo que no seré tan amable como otras veces.

Antonio tragó saliva.

 _Que querrá decir con eso_ – pensó.

Arthur le descubrió el pecho con el fuerte anhelo de hacerlo todo lo más lento, más agónico, posible. Quería que el español sufriera pero no solo físicamente, quería destrozar su cuerpo, destrozar su alma, destrozar esa maldita sonrisa. Con los años el capitán inglés había deducido que por muchas veces que hiriera físicamente al español, este volvía mucho más fuerte y con ganas de revancha. Por eso esta vez pensó que tenía que cambiar de estrategia. No tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo hasta que uno de esos días en los que había conseguido capturar al español, descubrió la cruz que colgaba en su cuello.

Si había algo en lo que Fernández se aferraba en los peores momentos, eso era su fe. El inglés solo tenía que utilizarla en su contra para hundir por completo a su enemigo.

Agarró el látigo que tenía por puro capricho porque nunca lo había llegado a utilizar, hasta ahora. Un latigazo, dos, tres, cuatro… Todo para hacer girones la ropa del español. Evidentemente, los latigazos también dejaron surcos sangrantes en la piel ligeramente morena del otro.

Arthur se lo estaba pasando en grande. Pero la satisfacción sería mucho más plena si consiguiera arrancarle algún grito y no esos murmullos ahogados. Y para sorpresa del inglés, este le sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, Arthie? - le desafió escupiendo en sus botas.

Arthur, cabreado ante la entereza de su enemigo, no pudo controlar el impulso de tumbarle de un puñetazo. Se sentó sobre su abdomen.

\- Oh _dear_ , esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Volvía a tener el control.

Apenas había empezado su juego y ya notaba la mirada nerviosa de su oponente. Sonrió con satisfacción. Con el dedo fue surcando cada uno de los pliegues salientes del pecho del español. Antonio se removió asustado o ¿fue por otra cosa?

El inglés agarró el miembro del español que por alguna extraña razón estaba algo duro. Sin dejar de sonreír, bajó sus pantalones para exponerlo.

\- Dicen muchas cosas sobre ti y esta cosa en los burdeles de todo el Caribe ¿sabes?

Antonio gruñó.

\- Dicen que… bueno seguro que ya te lo puedes imaginar pero… Sinceramente ahora lo que veo me siento estafado. Qué decepción.

Arthur estaba pletórico. Las palabras le salían solas como si lo hubiera ensayado muchas veces. En verdad estaba improvisando porque quería que es momento durara todo lo posible.

Acercó su miembro a los labios.

\- No te atreverás.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga un hombre y no una mujer?

Sin dejar tiempo al otro para contestar, humedeció de saliva un poco la punta.

Antonio se retorció pero no dijo nada.

 _No suplicará, no a él._

Arthur no estaba satisfecho. Quería hacerle gritar y suplicar que parara.

Metió el miembro entero en su boca de forma brusca, sacándola y mordiendo con saña los laterales arrancando los tan esperados gritos del español.

\- Haría lo mismo con la mía pero seguro que esos preciosos dientes tuyos me la cortan de tajo. Puede que sea trabajo de una fulana pero parece que cualquiera te sirve… incluso un hombre. Vaya, no sabía eso de ti, Tonio.

\- Y-yo no soy un degenerado como tú.

\- Puede que digas eso pero aquí está la prueba de que te lo estás pasando muy bien.

Masajeó el miembro erecto del español con la mano.

\- Pero ¿qué sería del placer sin un poco de dolor?

Le asestó otra patada en el estómago haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo. Se bajó el pantalón para mostrar su miembro también erecto.

Agarró el trasero español y se acercó a él, rozando su miembro contra la piel del otro.

\- Puede que te duela un poco – sonrió con malicia.

Sin pudor arremetió contra el hombre semi consciente. Una estocada, dos, tres, cuatro… mientras el español no hacía otra cosa que arquearse y poner los ojos en blanco, intentando recuperar el aliento entre cada estocada, lo cual era prácticamente imposible por la rapidez de las mismas. Se dejó hacer, con lágrimas en los ojos de pura rabia. Había perdido, había sido vencido por su más odiado enemigo y estaba siendo mancillado, deshonrado. Lo que más le jodía de todo aquel asunto no es que el inglés se estuviera aprovechando de él, sino que en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando. Las estocadas, la respiración del inglés sobre su nuca, el dolor y sobre todo el placer. El olor a té y especias que desprendía y que ahora le estaba volviendo loco.

El inglés había llevado al bueno de Antonio por la senda del pecado aunque eso significaba que él también había tomado ese camino. Lo que nunca se imaginó es que se sintiera tan bien y para colmo de lo extraño de esa tarde, el bastardo parece que también estaba disfrutándolo.

Arthur terminó corriéndose dentro del español. Antonio lo hizo unos segundos antes. Vio cómo las últimas gotas de semen se esparcían sobre el suelo de madera. El inglés sacó su miembro del interior español y con las piernas temblorosas se dejó caer suavemente a su lado.

Estaban exhaustos.

Se miraron intensamente, sin mediar palabra. Lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó tan deprisa que ninguno fue verdaderamente consciente de lo que hacía. Habían juntado sus labios, primero con un pequeño roce pero que bastó para desatar la tormenta, para que se empezaran a devorar ferozmente. Y es que esa era su forma de expresarse, siempre de forma competitiva aunque Arthur tenía las de ganar porque tenía las manos libres para recorrer ese cuerpo que estaba empezando a disfrutar desde esa nueva perspectiva. Volviendo a la realidad y después del éxtasis del momento, se separaron rápidamente. Cruzaron miradas que gritaban palabras de miedo y desconcierto.

Sin poder sostener más su mirada; Arthur se incorporó deprisa y huyó escaleras arriba, dejando a Antonio allí tirado.


	2. Café ¿solo o acompañado?

**CAFÉ, ¿SOLO O ACOMPAÑADO?**

Siete y media de la mañana de un lunes. Arthur Kirkland, de profesión escritor y catador _amateur_ de cualquier bebida espirituosapor ambición, arrastraba su cuerpo medio dormido por las calles semi oscuras. Necesitaba té, quizá un café, algo que le despejara y le quitara algo el mal humor que tenía.

Normalmente desayunaba en casa pero digamos que la cafetera sufrió cierto "accidente" y si a eso sumamos el día de la semana en el que estaba y que los sábados a partir de las 12 hay descuento de cerveza… Sí, recuperarse de una borrachera así era duro y se precisaba más de una noche de descanso. Las sábanas están demasiado calientes como para desprenderse de ellas.

Y allí estaba él, agarrotado por el frío, buscando a tientas una cafetería.

Descubrió un nuevo establecimiento, unos pasos más allá, de estilo antiguo como a él más le gustaban. El olor a café recién hecho inundaba sus fosas nasales. Sin buscar más, sobre todo por miedo a morir congelado en esa gélida mañana de diciembre, entró empujando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

La cafetería estaba vacía, sin estudiantes o trabajadores madrugadores en las mesas ni dependientes en la barra.

Desconcertado, se acercó a la barra y accionó el timbre de la misma. Esperó. Nada. Volvió a tocar y siguió esperando.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡ya voy! – gritó alguien desde el interior de la cocina.

Un hombre joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño enmarañado asomó la cabeza.

-¡Buenos días! Aunque no sé si buenos porque con el frío que hace… - dijo exagerando sus movimientos lo cual fue interpretado por el inglés como: un comportamiento frustrado para simpatizar con los clientes. De hecho funcionó y eso es raro porque Arthur " _Témpano de Hielo"_ Kirkland era inglés y como buen inglés solo sentía simpatía por el humor patrio.

\- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

\- Un café con leche grande, por favor.

\- ¡Marchando! – contestó con voz cantarina.

Era extraño. Aquel chico era extraño. Podía sentir su energía desbordante y la calidez de su sonrisa a pesar del frío ambiental. Por una vez se sintió a gusto con la presencia de otra persona, con su presencia en particular.

Volvió cinco minutos más tarde con una buena taza de café recién hecho y un par de pastas. Arthur no había pedido nada para comer por eso miró durante unos segundos, con gesto dubitativo, los dos dulces.

\- Cortesía de la casa – contestó el dependiente. No había hecho falta aclarar el asunto porque ese maldito chico alegre parecía que había leído su pensamiento – No hay nada como algo caliente y unos dulces para afrontar este tipo de mañanas – añadió sonriendo.

\- G-gracias – contestó el inglés bajando un poco la cabeza mientras rodeaba con las manos la taza caliente.

Y así fue como el camarero alegre y parlanchín conoció al profesor gruñón.

Los primeros días fueron de pocas palabras pero sus conversaciones se hicieron más extensas y personales a medida que pasaban las mañanas. Arthur era de los de desayunar algo en casa pero desde ese lunes, se pasaba cada día por el establecimiento para tomar café o té según el día.

A las pocas semanas ya había complicidad entre ellos, si bien cabe decir que Arthur apenas hablaba de sí mismo, sí que le veía como una "amistad" curiosa porque hacía mucho que no se abría de tal forma con una persona. Era como una simbiosis: Arthur satisfacía sus deseos de café o té y dulces no quemados y el chico… seguramente era de los típicos que le gustaba parlotear con cualquiera. La verborrea del chaval era digna de record Guinnes. Pero al inglés no le molestaba, o no demasiado porque era de las personas que preferían escuchar a hablar. Y el dependiente se lo ponía muy fácil, demasiado.

El chico en cuestión se llamaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo, español, de 25 años, estudiante de educación infantil. Su comida favorita: los tomates (por mucho que cueste creerlo, el español se conformaba con ese simple alimento. _Con un poquito de aceite y sal_ \- decía). Le encantan los animales, en especial las tortugas… _Nos había salido algo raro el chico_. Y esa es toda la información que obtuvo Arthur… _Bueno y que estaba soltero pero ¡a quién le importa eso!_ –pensaba. Cabe destacar que aprendió todo eso de él el primer día, vale menos lo de que estaba soltero. Tampoco es que se lo dijera directamente pero se podía deducir entre líneas.

Y así siguieron pasando los días, las semanas, ¡el semestre entero! Hasta que un día…

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar hoy?

\- Creo que hoy un _Earl grey_. He dormido bien así que no necesito ese café tan fuerte que servís.

\- Me alegro mucho Arthur. En seguida te lo sirvo – asintió sonriendo. Como siempre.

\- Pero Antonio… Esta vez ¿me lo podrías poner para llevar, por favor? Tengo algo de prisa porque hoy me toca examen con los de Estudios ingleses.

\- ¡Por supuesto! No lo habrás puesto muy difícil, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Nunca los pongo difíciles!

\- Ya ya… Menos mal que no tuve un profesor como tú… - susurró mientras desaparecía riéndose.

Unos siete minutos más tarde, Antonio ya tenía listo el té. Cogió rápidamente un cartón para que Arthur no se quemara al llevar el vaso y se lo dio.

\- Aquí está. Cuidado por todavía está bastante caliente. ¡T-ten un buen día! ¡Y-y no seas malo con tus alumnos!

\- G-gracias – respondió extrañado por la actitud del español. Temblaba un poco como si se hubiera pasado tomando café… o algo.

\- Arthur se despidió alzando un poco la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

Su cabeza estaba en el examen, en que llevara las copias necesarias y en… Antonio.

 _¿Por qué me preocupo ahora por él?_

Se separó en el semáforo. Que te atropellaran por ir pensando en cosas por las que no debería preocuparse, no era una gran excusa. Giró la taza con cuidado hasta que vio una mancha negra. Parecía rotulador como el que utilizaban para poner los nombres en los pedidos. Antonio solía utilizarlo para dibujar cosas a sus clientes. A Arthur siempre le dibujaba una carita sonriente pero esta vez parece que se había explayado más en su dibujo o… no, no era un dibujo, más bien parecían unos números… ¿números? Arthur sacó el cartón que rodeaba el vaso para comprobar qué estaba escondiendo.

 _0xxxxxxxxx_

 _LLÁMAME_

La cara de Arthur metamorfoseo en varios colores, primero blanco (más blanco de lo que ya estaba), pasando por un rosa que se acabó tiñendo a un rojo intenso.

El semáforo pasó del rojo al verde pero Arthur no se dio cuenta. Sus piernas flaqueaban demasiado como para poder cruzar y su cabeza… digamos que había hecho un viaje de no retorno.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Maldito bastardo español! – gruñó Arthur mientras guardaba el número en la agenda de su móvil.

Se recompuso como pudo y siguió caminando hacía la facultad.

Ese día los alumnos de Estudios ingleses sintieron miedo, no por el examen (que también se las traía) sino más bien por algo inusual, digno de mención: la sonrisa tonta y de oreja a oreja de su profesor, el apodado Sir Arthur " _Témpano de Hielo_ " Kirkland.

* * *

 _N/A: Creo que para llamar desde un móvil (inglés) en Inglaterra a otro tienes que añadir el 0 y después el teléfono de la persona a la que quieras llamar (?)_

 _Es una trama tipiquilla pero quería meter algo de humor después del otro one-shot 8D_


	3. Solo

**_¡Siento la tardanza! Odio demorarme tanto con las actualizaciones pero mi vida ahora mismo es un completo caos (¿) Los que estéis pendiente de la otra historia que tengo en curso ('Where did our love go?') pido un poco de paciencia, intentaré actualizar en breve._**

 ** _Advertencias: Referencia a otras ships y ""contenido adulto"" (este último muy muy light)._**

 **SOLO**

Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y me dedico a escribir novelas de literatura fantástica y policiaca de cierta reputación, reputación que me permitió conocer a la que sería la mujer de mi vida, la artista francesa Francine Bonnefoy. Me enamoré perdidamente de ella, de ella y de sus pinturas innovadoras y provocativas. Verdaderamente tenía un don para todo lo relacionado con esa parte de las artes.

Empezamos a salir, primero no de forma sería y siempre y cuando nos respetaran nuestros proyectos y horarios imposibles. Pero tras varios meses de quedadas a escondidas, más propias de adolescentes, decidimos dar el siguiente paso e irnos a vivir juntos.

A partir de ese punto, la relación se empezó a deteriorar y las cosas se pusieron mucho más difíciles.

Empezamos a discutir, más de lo que debería ser normal en una pareja común y he de confesar que el centro de esas disputas muchas veces estaba relacionado con mi "falta de romanticismo e iniciativa", cosa que negaba al principio para después afirmarlo en la intimidad de mis pensamientos.

 _¡Quiero viajar más! ¡Seguir conociendo mundo!_ – me decía una y otra vez.

No es que no quisiera hacerlo, aunque lo de viajar sí que me da un poco de pereza para qué mentir, el problema muchas veces era la falta de tiempo por parte de ambos y en ocasiones el dinero porque los viajes que sugería eran algo disparatados. Quería complacerla pero no sabía cómo.

Uno de cada cuatro días se componía de media hora de gritos y la retirada de ambos a las habitaciones más distanciadas que podía haber en un piso de poco más de dos habitaciones. A pesar de la frecuencia de nuestros enfados, estos no solían durarnos mucho, ya que siempre lo acabamos arreglando con caricias, las mismas palabras de disculpa sacadas de películas pomposas americanas y sexo, mucho sexo.

 _¿No quieres que sea romántico? ¡Ya verás! -_ Me dije un día para mis adentros.

Emocionado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, busqué consejo para un viaje romántico y encontré uno que estaba a buen precio. No era gran cosa, una semana por el sur de España, pero suficiente para complacer a su caprichosa novia. Con el dinero que llevaba ahorrando varios meses, reservé los billetes de vuelo, el hotel y algunas excursiones "románticas" que me parecieron buena idea. Todo para dos.

Estaba muy contento porque sabía que le iba a encantar el plan.

Con el pecho hinchado fui a decírselo a Francine pero al abrir la puerta principal solo me llegó un silencio algo perturbador. Extrañado, fui hacia la sala en la cual se había encerrado al terminar su pelea, donde hacía todas sus creaciones pero no estaba. El salón, la cocina, los baños y nuestra habitación… No estaba en ninguna parte.

[*]

Dos semanas más tarde estaba en el aeropuerto de Málaga con un calor que pensaba que podía derretir cada una de mis vísceras. Como ya habréis imaginado estaba solo. Sí, Francine me había dejado, no en persona, ni por teléfono, sino por una maldita nota que encontré sobre la mesa de lo que fue nuestro dormitorio. Para mi desgracia, si cancelaba el viaje no me devolverían nada del dinero por lo que, reprimiendo las lágrimas, cogí el vuelo y me encaminé a un viaje destinado para dos pero… con la mitad de la pareja.

Alcé la vista al frente con la esperanza de ver a la persona que había ocupado mis sueños, pesadillas ahora, tantas noches. Nada, aunque el borboteo de gente era constante, no vi la cabellera rubia ceniza de mi querida.

Fui solo hasta el lujoso coche que había contratado y que me llevaría hasta el hotel. Después de acomodarme en la suite, camine solo por las calles. Compré un helado y lo comí mientras veía a todas aquellas parejas felices prometiéndose amor para siempre. Siempre solo.

 _¿Acaso no te sentías así antes? ¿Acaso no te sentías así a pesar de desvelarte por ella? –_ una voz decía en mi cabeza.

Me atraganté con mis propias lágrimas.

 _¿Por qué había decido viajar hasta allí? ¿Por qué estaba en un país extranjero del cual ni siquiera sentía simpatía?_

Sábado por la noche. Llevaba cinco días en aquel lugar. Al principio no quería salir de la habitación pero conforme fueron pasando los días, empecé a salir y a hacer las actividades planeadas que estaban destinadas para dos. Cuando la gente me preguntaba por mi acompañante, me limitaba a negar con la cabeza. Entonces venían las miradas tristes y los golpecitos en la espalda. Lo odiaba. Por eso esa noche de sábado, aprovechando el precio del alcohol en España, decidí que cogerme un pedo descomunal me ayudaría un poco a sobrellevar la situación. ¿Craso error?

 _Una copa, dos, chupito de tequila, tres, cuatro, chupito de absenta… Perdí la cuenta._

En un segundo estaba bailando en medio de la pista de la discoteca bajo la atenta mirada de varias decenas de personas que juzgaban cada uno de mis movimientos espasmóticos. Pero me dio igual. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era la música en mis oídos y el alcohol en mis venas.

Un grupo de tres chicos se acercó a mí, dijeron algo en un idioma poco familiar pero no les hice caso y seguí bailando.

Ahora viene una parte en la que no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo pasé de la pista de baile a la barra del bar. Ahora estoy hablando con un chico de los de antes. Lo único que veo es su revuelto pelo castaño, su preciosa sonrisa y sus ojos verdes.

 _Otra laguna en mi memoria._

Nos estamos besando en la esquina de la discoteca. Sí, el chico con el que estaba hablando antes, el de la bonita sonrisa. Me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, me tocaba, le tocaba, me besaba con pasión, le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión. Su saliva delataba sus gustos alcohólicos basados en cócteles dulces.

 _¿Notará los míos? ¿Notará mi gusto por el Whisky?_

 _Quién sabe._

 _Otra parte de la noche de la que no guardo recuerdo y…_

Ahora estoy en un apartamento, desordenado, muy diferente a mi habitación de hotel.

Seguimos besándonos pero esta vez la ropa vuela con cada jadeo. Nos tumbamos en la cama, desnudos, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro. Seguimos con el intercambio de caricias. El suave roce de las impolutas sábanas no es nada comparado con la piel del otro.

El calor en mi pecho, mi respiración algo irregular, el rubor de mis mejillas, el sonido desesperado de mi voz cada vez que me tocaba, mi piel totalmente erizada ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que me satisfacían tanto física como mentalmente.

Esto podría interpretarse de forma errónea, podría interpretarse como que él se estaba aprovechando de mi estado de embriaguez pero _¿eso era cierto? ¿No era yo el que me estaba desfogando con un pobre español que a lo mejor sentía mucho más que lo que quería mostrar?_

 _Quién sabe._

Llegó un momento en el que debemos dar al siguiente paso pero algo hizo que nos detengamos.

Evidentemente soy yo, que medio borracho me pongo a llorar como si me hubieran dado de repente una patada en la entrepierna. Espero a ver la cara de disgusto, o ira quien sabe, de mi amante pero para mi sorpresa, su expresión se torna triste. Con un suspiro, me abrazó. Me abrazó fuertemente susurrándome palabras en español que no llegué a entender pero que por el tono parecían estar llenas de ternura y buenas intenciones. El calor de su cuerpo contrarrestó el del sudor frío e hizo que mi respiración se ralentizara; curando, sin proponérselo, el dolor y las heridas invisibles de mi pecho.

Lo siguiente no lo recuerdo muy bien pero seguramente me quedé dormido entre sus brazos.

Me levanté tarde, mucho más que de costumbre y por unas décimas de segundo, miré alarmado a mi alrededor, incapaz de recordar los acontecimientos que me habían llevado a yacer desnudo en el piso de un desconocido. Las punzadas de dolor de mi cabeza me hicieron recordar de golpe toda la aventura de la noche anterior.

Podría estar en la casa de un violador o de un asesino en serie pero los recuerdos de ese abrazo y de esas palabras me decían que no era así.

Me dejé llevar por mi instinto y salí de la cama para ponerme los calzoncillos que estaban en el suelo, puede que no fueran los míos pero pensé que no era muy elegante ir con todo al aire.

En ese momento noté un olor delicioso salir de lo que parecía la cocina del apartamento.

 _Huele bien_ \- Pensé.

Y ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa capaz de iluminar estancias.

\- _¡Buenos días!_ – exclamó con marcado acento sureño. - He comprado chocolate con churros para desayunar, espero que te gusten.

En ese momento solo entendí palabras sueltas pero las suficientes como para saber más o menos qué me estaba diciendo.

Comencé a llorar y mis rodillas cedieron, precipitando al suelo mi peso muerto.

Unos pasos agitados atravesaron la cocina y…

 _Otro abrazo._

 _Comprimió su torso contra el mío._

 _Más palabras dulces y amables en mi oído._

Se lo conté todo: sobre mi profesión, mi infancia y vida actual en Inglaterra, y la que hasta hace poco era mi novia y de cómo me había abandonado por otro… De lo solo que me sentía.

Él escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirme, consolándome con su abrazo y sus caricias en mi pelo.

A partir de ese día no se separó de mí e hizo todo lo posible para que disfrutara de mi estancia.

Me enseñó la ciudad y los pueblos de alrededor.

Me enseñó a amar su cultura hasta tal punto que no creía capaz que sería posible.

Hice que se enamorara de mí y yo de él.

Antes de conocernos, éramos como almas perdidas que se arrastraban por la vida sin siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de que podía haber algo mejor para ellos, algo que realmente mereciera la pena. Bloqueados en relaciones sin futuro, sufriendo en silencio por el inminente desenlace.

Pero desde ese día nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Desde ese día ya no volví a sentirme solo nunca más.


End file.
